The present disclosure relates to power generators for booster amplifier systems and, more particularly, to providing electrical power to boost amplifier systems for downhole tools utilizing magnetostrictive materials.
Data transmission from downhole tools to the surface may be extremely important to drilling engineers for real-time decision making and well economics. With new advances and innovations in downhole technologies, particularly in the areas of drilling optimization and MWD/LWD (measurement while drilling/logging while drilling) technologies, the current data transmission rates may be insufficient for the complete use of all downhole data that can be acquired. Digitization of transmission systems can increase the overall efficiency and accuracy of data acquisition systems. The benefits include increased reliability and large volumes of data on which to base current and future decisions. With its innovative technology, a high-speed wired telemetry drill pipe system can achieve this. A network, consisting of embedded wires along the drill string, can achieve higher transmission rates from downhole tools to the surface in real time; it can enable the complete use of technological advances in approximately the same amount of rig time as is required with mud pulse or electromagnetic telemetry systems. However, signal loss may occur in certain applications.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.